IMing
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: No matter what it all comes down to, all that matters is that there's someone there to catch you as you fall. IM convos between the gang. Troypay, Ryella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A/N- I know thses IM kinda things never get much attention or anything, but I'm bored so I decided to go for it.

_---_

_**PayPay- Sharpay**_

_**Gabster- Gabriella**_

_**JazzSquare- Ryan**_

_**FroBro-Chad**_

_**Wildcat14-Troy**_

_**TayMac-Taylor**_

_**Keslzzz-Kelsi**_

_**JayMan-Jason**_

_**BakerBoy-Zeke**_

------------

_PayPay- Grrr!!! I hate guys!! Hate, hate, hate them!!!_

_Gabster- Shar, what's wrong? What happened?_

_PayPay- My stupid jackass boyfriend cheated on me. I mean ex-bf that is!_

_Gabster- Oh, Shar. I'm soo sooo sorry. I didn't think Jason would ever do that to you. He's totlaly crazy about you._

_PayPay- Well, I guess not anymore. _

_Gabster- Oh man Shar. I'm really sorry Shar. U want me to come over. We can stay up and tlak about wat a loser he is!_

_PayPay- Haha, thxs. But I'm ok. Just need to cool down. U wanna know the worst part about all this?_

_Gabster- ??_

_PayPay- Teh stupid jerk cheated on me with Kelsi!!_

_Gabster- OMG! I can't belieive him! Or Kelsi. That so doesn't seem like her!! At all!_

_PayPay- I know, but I don't relaly blame her. Jason should have talked to me or just broken up with me. Anything would have been better._

_Gabster- Yeah, well he's a jerk!_

_**Wildcat14 has logged in**_

_Gabster- Oh, boy. He's Troy. Horray._

_Wildcat14- I'm sensing some sarcasm there Gabs_

_Gabster- Boy, you're a just so brilliant._

_Wildcat14- Whatevs. I wanted to talk to Sharpay anyway_

_PayPay- Why?_

_Wildcat14- Jason wants me to tell u sorry. He wouldn't tell me what for though._

_PayPay- Oh..._

_Gabster- Well, I have to go. I'll call u later Shar. Love ya._

_PayPay- u 2 Gabs. And thanks. _

_Gabster- Not a prob. Laterz guys._

_**Gabster as signed out**_

_Wildcat14- So what did happen with Jason??_

_PayPay- I hate him._

_Wildcat14- Well, that explains so much_

_PayPay- Now who's sarcastic?_

_Wildcat14- Shut up. Tell me why._

_PayPay- u care?_

_Wildcat14- Ugh, yes. Ur my friend u know. Now tell me_

_PayPay- He slept with Kelsi._

_Wildcat14- Oh, wow...._

_PayPay- Yup. Not what u expected huh?_

_Wildcat14- I'm really sorry Pay. Really really sorry_

_PayPay- Nah, It's ok. I'm fine_

_Wildcat14- No offence, but you're a lier_

_PayPay- How's that not offensive?!_

_Wildcat14- I mean ur not fine. I know ur not. Wanna come over. I have really cool movies where people get blown up and u can pretend they're Jason_

_PayPay- Ha, that sounds good actually. But I think I'm gonna just go to bed. It's been a long...bad bad day._

_Wildcat14- Pwetty pwease? For me??? _

_PayPay- lol. I can see ur puppy dog eyes already._

_Wildcat14- Even more reason. Please?_

_PayPay- Fine! I'll be there in 5._

_Wildcat14- Coolio. See u soon._

_PayPay- Bye._

_**PayPay has signed out**_

_----_

So....Yeah. Just trying it out. More to come.

-Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N- I'm just updating this story when I get bord, so I may update it often or not very much. We'll see. But thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter. I was so suprised by how many there actually were. Thanks again.

-----

_**PayPay- Sharpay**_

_**Gabster- Gabriella**_

_**JazzSquare- Ryan**_

_**FroBro-Chad**_

_**Wildcat14-Troy**_

_**TayMac-Taylor**_

_**Kelszzz-Kelsi**_

_**JayMan-Jason**_

_**BakerBoy-Zeke**_

----

_PayPay- I don't even know wat ur talking about._

_FroBro- Come on Shar. Spill. I know u and Troy did something last night._

_PayPay- Ha! Ur so wrong. Nothing happened!_

_FroBro- Suuuure. I just happened to walk into his room this morning to see u 2 cuddled together on his bed. But okay, nothing happened._

_PayPay- R u being sarcastic with me?_

_FroBro- It's a talent u know!_

_PayPay- I'm sooo tired of talking to u._

_FroBro- Fine! I'll just call Troy and talk 2 him. I'm sure he wants to hear about wat I have to say._

_PayPay- I bet u 20 bucks he doesn't._

_FroBro- Dahh!!! Fine, I'm going to figure this out sooner or later you know._

_PayPay- Doubtful. But I have to go. See ya Chadikins._

_FroBro- Dah! Bye Sharpie._

_PayPay- Ok, ok, no nicknames. Agreed? Later._

_FroBro- Peace sista._

_PayPay- Yeahh...none of that either._

_**PayPay has logged out**_

_**TayMac has signed in**_

_FroBro- Heya Tay babe._

_TayMac- Hey, I saw Shar just signed off._

_FroBro- Yup. I was just doing some questioning._

_TayMac- uh-huh..._

_FroBro- I caught her in bed with Troy._

_TayMac- WHAT?!!? What about Jason??_

_FroBro- He cheated on her with Kelsi, so they broke up._

_TayMac- Why didn't I hear about any of this?!_

_FroBro- Err...I 4got to call you..._

_TayMac- Go figure. Now start explaining._

_----_

_Wildcat14- Hey Pay, how ya doing?_

_PayPay- Better, thanks. Chad was questioning my earlier though. He's curious._

_Wildcat14- I would be 2 if I had caught u n bed with Chad._

_PayPay- Eww, mental images!! Not needed!!_

_Wildcat14- Lol, oops, sorry._

_PayPay- Do u not want me to be able to sleep tonight?_

_Wildcat14- Ha, maybe not. Then u could come sleep with me again._

_PayPay- Ha, suuuureee. Not happening. We're just lucky ur 'rents didn't catch us. That would have been humiliating!_

_Wildcat14- I agree. But it's not like we did anything._

_PayPay- I know, but try to explain that to Chad._

_Wildcat14- I'll set him straight 2morrow._

_PayPay- Thanks. For that...and for helping me through last night. and I'm sorry I kinda cried all over ur shirt...that was embarassing._

_Wildcat14- Shar, don't be embarassed. U were hurting and I wanted to be there for you. _

_PayPay- And you were. Thanks._

_**JayMan has signed in**_

_PayPay- uh-oh_

_JayMan- Sharpay, what the hell?!?!_

_PayPay- What??_

_JayMan- You and Troy slept together??!! _

_Wildcat14- We didn't!_

_JayMan- Troy, just shut up. Zeke told me that u two were caught in bed together. so the day after we break up u jump in the sack with Troy?!_

_PayPay- Ur the one who slept with Kelsi. WHILE WE WERE STILL TOGETHER!!_

_JayMan- It was one freaking time and I said I was sorry over and over Pay. Please, how many times do I have to say it?_

_PayPay- I guess until it stops hurting so much._

_JayMan- Well obviously it didn't cut into ur sex life. Condsidering u jumped right in with Troy._

_Wildcat14- Jason, u have the story wrong. Nothing happened w/ me and Shar._

_JayMan- Yeah,right._

_PayPay- Nothing did! _

_JayMan- Chad saw u 2 in bed together!!_

_Wildcat14- She was upset so she came over and fell asleep there. Chad walked in the next morning and thought it was something it wasn't. Nothing happened. And none of this would have happened if u hadn't of cheated on Sharpay int eh first place. That was a real jackass thing to do Jason._

_JayMan- I know it was, ok. I feel terrible. Shar, can u just come over so we can talk. In private._

_PayPay- No._

_JayMan- Please?_

_PayPay- No way._

_JayMan- Ugh, Sharpay! Please?!_

_Wildcat14- she said no man._

_JayMan- Can u just stay out of this Bolton? This isn't about u. How baout u just leave so I can talk to Pay alone?_

_Wildcat14- Shar?_

_PayPay- I'll call u later Troy. Maybe Jason and I should talk. But thanks...for everything._

_Wildcat14- K. But Jaon, if u hurt her I swear if u do anything to upset her I'll come over there to personally kick ur ass. __**(A/N- I love the protective Troy, ha.)**_

_JayMan- I'm shaking in my boots Bolton._

_Wildcat14- Jsut remember, it's ur ass. And I have over half the team to back me up. Shar, call me later, Ok?_

_PayPay- K, thanks Troy._

_**Wildcat15 has signed out**_

_JayMan- Finally, now we can talk._

_PayPay- Make it quick._

_JayMan- Ok, I just want u to know that I do love you. A lot. And I'm so so so sorry for what I did. I just wasn't thinking at the time and I know I hurt you but if you gave me another chance I promise I won't so it again. Because, I really need you Shar. I mean, for the past year you've been like my whole life and I can't picture it without you. I love you and I promise that I'll never make the same mistake again and I'll make it up to you. Please, please forgive me._

_PayPay- That was...heartfelt._

_JayMan- And sincere._

_PayPay- I guess so._

_JayMan- It was. Please Pay. Just give me another try. I'm begging here._

_PayPay- It would be a lot more effective if I could see you get on your knees and do it._

_JayMan- Pay...please? _

_PayPay- Let me think about it ok. I don't know that it won't ever happen agian. And I don't want to get hurt again. What u did was so...cruel. U broke my heart Jason._

_JayMan- I know, and if I could change things I would. Believe me. I never wanted to hurt you._

_PayPay- That sounds like a rehearsed speech._

_JayMan- Pay, just please give me another chance._

_PayPay- U should know I'm not that easily swayed. I really have to think about this. _

_JayMan- Ok, just let me know. I'm gonna go. Bye, love you._

_PayPay- Yeah, bye._

_**JayMan has signed out**_

---

_**PayPay has signed on**_

_**One new Offline message**_

_Kelszzz- I'm a horrible friend. I'm so sorry. _

_----_

_Yeah, I just wanted to add that last bit in there so you know what's happening with that. So yeah, Jason wants Shar back and everyone thinks Troy and Sharpay slept together. Eventful second chapter huh? Well, I thought so. Let me know what you thought._

_Review please :)_

_-Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter guy! Here's chapter three.

---

_**PayPay- Sharpay**_

_**Gabster- Gabriella**_

_**JazzSquare- Ryan**_

_**FroBro-Chad**_

_**Wildcat14-Troy**_

_**TayMac-Taylor**_

_**Kelszzz-Kelsi**_

_**JayMan-Jason**_

_**BakerBoy-Zeke**_

_----_

_Gabster- Hey Ry, how's Shar holding up?_

_JazzSquare- She was doing pretty good after she talked to Troy but then that stupid jerk had to get involoved._

_Gabster- You mean Jason?_

_JazzSquare- Who else? Idk why he can't just leave her alone. She was so much better off without him._

_Gabster- You're right. So how's she dealing with the rumors about her and Troy? Those have been flying all over school._

_JazzSuqare- She's handling them pretty well actually. So is Troy. Proabbaly cuz they know what's true._

_Gabster- You don't actually believe it could be true...do u?_

_JazzSquare- I try NOT to think about my sister having a sex life, thank u very much._

_Gabster- Ha, I get ur point. But it still sucks._

_JazzSquare- Yeah, it does. But anyways, you wanna go out 2night to the new pizza place? Just us?_

_Gabster- Aw, absolutely!_

_JazzSquare- Great. I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be there abound 7._

_Gabster- K, love you._

_JazzSquare- Love you more :D_

_----_

_**BakerBoy has signed in**_

_BakerBoy- Hey._

_Wildcat14- Hey man, wats up?_

_BakerBoy- Nothing. What's up with you and Shar?_

_Wildcat14- Whatcha talking about?_

_BakerBoy- The rumors! Around school saying u and Shar did stuff._

_Wildcat14- Those aren't true._

_BakerBoy- Well, I'm having a little trouble believing that._

_Wildcat14- What's this about man?_

_BakerBoy- Nothing. Just curious._

_Wildcat14- Nah, this is about Pay isn't it? Cuz u still like her? Honestly, why would u even believe those stupid rumors. We told you guys they weren't true!_

_BakerBoy- Yeah, well it makes sense to me. She breaks up with Jason and sleeps with you for revenge._

_Wildcat14- that's not true_

_BakerBoy- Or you took advantage of her when she was weak._

_Wildcat14- Zeke, ur story is so messed up. None of that's true. She was upset and came over. We feel asleep!! Nothing happened. Get over it already!_

_BakerBoy- Are you saying that you wouldn't do that to Sharpay?_

_Wildcat14- Of course not._

_BakerBoy- Vut do you like her?_

_Wildcat14- What are you? Jason's spy or something?_

_BakerBoy- No. I still like her ok. I just....wanted to know if I had a shot._

_Wildcat14- It's not up to me man. Talk to Shar._

_BakerBoy- So you don't care if I go out with her?_

_Wildcat14- We're just friends. Go right ahead._

_Baker- K, later._

_**BakerBoy has signed out**_

_**----**_

_**PayPay has signed in**_

_**One offline message**_

_Wildcat14- Shar, if Zeke ask you out, say no. Don't ask why, just say no. _

_PayPay- What are you talking about?!_

_Wildcat14- Oh, hey. Ur on..._

_PayPay- Yes. And what about Zeke?_

_Wildcat14- Um, I think he's gonna ask you out._

_PayPay- you told me to say no because....._

_Wildcat14- Cuz I don't want u to go out w/ him...duh_

_PayPay- Erg! Why?_

_Wildcat14- Don't know. Just don't._

_PayPay- Do I seriously have to come over there and slap you over the head? Cuz I will!_

_Wildcat14- no, just trust me_

_PayPay- Yeah, sure_

_Wildcat14- Hey, wanna come over. I'm bored._

_PayPay- No. Call Chad. He'll keep you all fuzzy and warm._

_Wildcat14- I believe that's ur job babe_

_PayPay- would u stop that?_

_Wildcat14- Stop what?_

_PayPay- Flirting. It's annoying._

_Wildcat14- You don't want me to flirt with you?_

_PayPay- No._

_Wildcat14- And why not?_

_PayPay- Because I would feel as if I were cheating on Chad w/ you._

_Wildcat14- Did you just make a gay jke? Really?_

_PayPay- Yes._

_Wildcat14- Well, you're getting better at those._

_PayPay- Ugh, Troy, shut up!_

_Wildcat14- Seriously Pay, what's wrong?_

_PayPay- Jaosn wants an answer by tomorrow on what I've decided._

_Wildcat14- You're saying no, right?_

_PayPay- Idk, I'm thinking._

_Wildcat14- What if I could chage ur mind??_

_PayPay- How exactly...?_

_Wildcat14- Ok, well...I was gonna ask u in person but this may be easier....will you go out with me?_

_PayPay-...like a date?_

_Wildcat14- No, like going outside and camping. Yes, a date._

_PayPay- Idk...what about Chad :D_

_Wildcat14- Hardy Har Har. You're damaging my ego here._

_PayPay- Give me 3 GOOD reasons and I'll say yes._

_Wildcat14- 1. I've liked you for a loooong time. 2. I think ur beautiful. 3. Even though u just called me gay, I still wanna smile just cuz I'm talking to you._

_PayPay- wow...that was...sweet._

_Wildcat14- Is that a yes?_

_PayPay- Yes._

_----_

_Finally! Yeesh. Ok, sorry. I'm just glad they're finally together. This chapter was a little weird because I was lookign at Twilight quotes, the funny ones, and so some of the lines are made to just be humorous (The ones with Troy and Sharpay). But I hope you liked it._

_Please review._

_-Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chpater four

A/N- I wanted top put some Kelsi in this chapter because she really hasn't been in here, so here she is.

---

_**PayPay- Sharpay**_

_**Gabster- Gabriella**_

_**JazzSquare- Ryan**_

_**FroBro-Chad**_

_**Wildcat14-Troy**_

_**TayMac-Taylor**_

_**Kelszzz-Kelsi**_

_**JayMan-Jason**_

_**BakerBoy-Zeke**_

-----

_Kelszzz- Hey Jase._

_JayMan- Hey, wats going on?_

_Kelszzz- Not much. I just wanted to talk to you baout something._

_JayMan- If this is about what happened, idk if I want to talk about it._

_Kelszzz- I know you don't. I don't either, but eventually we should talk about it. I mean, we did sleep together._

_JayMan- I know. And that's why I have to try to get Sahr back now. Look, I really do like you kels, really. But...I love Shar._

_Kelszzz- Well, duh. I know that. But I really don't think u and Sharpay are getting back together..._

_JayMan- Why not?_

_Kelszzz- She's on a date with Troy right now._

_JayMan- What?!_

_Kelszzz- I saw them together getting ice cream earlier. They were holding hands and Troy even kissed her. They looked pretty together to me. I tried to talk to Shar, but she just ignored me. Can't blame her though._

_JayMan- Ah, dammit. Damn Bolton._

_Kelszzz- Why don't you just lay off Troy? You cheated on Sharpay. She has a right to move on to someone better._

_JayMan- You think Bolton's better for her than me?_

_Kelszzz- Yes. He wouldn't hurt her. You already did. And you know what...you're hurting me now too._

_JayMan- What do you mean?_

_Kelszzz- You can't possibly be THAT stupid can you? I like you! A lot. Why the hell do you think I slept with you? Now you're telling me that you want to be with sAhrpay and that you love her. How do you think that makes me feel, huh?_

_JayMan- Wow, I'm sorry. I was being a jerk._

_Kelszzz- Hugely so._

_JayMan- Lol. Well, like you said we should talk, so how about we go get something to eat? It's over with me and Shar. She did find someone better._

_Kelszzz- Wow, you're takign this better than I thought. And yeah, gettign something to eat sounds good. I'm hungry. You?_

_JayMan- I'm a guy. I'm always starving._

_Kelszzz- Haha, right. Meet you at Bakers in ten minutes?_

_JayMan- See you then._

_----_

_Wildcat14- Hey Pay..._

_PayPay- Hey superstar. Wats up?_

_Wildcat14- Nothing. Just htinking about you._

_PayPay- Aww.. wondering, are you gonna be one of those really mushy guys who's always all corney?_

_Wildcat14- Oh, definitly._

_PayPay- good._

_Wildcat14- So what's been up with oyu since I last saw you?_

_PayPay- You mean 5 minutes ago?_

_Wildcat14- I know, It's been torture for me. _

_PayPay- Haha, nothing important. You?_

_Wildcat14- Well, I got a call from Jason._

_PayPay- Oh, no. Did he threat to kill you? Do you have to go into witness protection?_

_Wildcat14- Ha, nice. No. He called to say congrats._

_PayPay- Huh? On what?_

_Wildcat14- Lol, you._

_PayPay- What?  
_

_Wildcat14- He said I was better for you and then he did threat to kill me, but only if I hurt you. But I never plan on doing that, so no worries._

_PayPay- Wow, that's...shocking._

_Wildcat14- It is. Hey, I have to go. Chad and my dad want to have some practice. I'll see you tommorrow._

_PayPay- K, I'll miss you._

_Wildcat14- I'll miss you even more. _

_PayPay- nu-uh_

_Wildcat14- uh-huh._

_PayPay- Not possible._

_Wildcat14- It is for me. Oh, wow. My dad's yelling now. And Chad's laughing at me. I better go._

_PayPay- k, bye bye._

_Wildcat14- Bye babe._

_**Wildcat14 has signed out**_

_**Kelszzz has signed in**_

_Kelszzz- Hey..._

_PayPay- Hey_

_Kelszzz- Can we talk?_

_PayPay- yeah._

_Kelszzz- Okay, to start, I'm so so so incredibly sorry. I know what I did to you was wrong. I was so stupid. I love you, you're like a sister to me and what I did was unforgivable and I'm just so so sorry. I just hope one day you might be able to forgive me. Maybe._

_PayPay- Kels, what you did hurt me, but...I do forgive you. I've moved on. I realized that I really didn't love Jason. I just htought I did. And I found someone I like even more now._

_Kelszzz- Really? You forgive me?? _

_PayPay- Yup. And you're like a sister too. I don't want a stupid boy to come in between us. _

_Kelszzz- me either, and I'm so sorry that I did. And thank you so so much for giving me another chance. You're the greatest Shar._

_PayPay- Yeha,I know, lol._

_Kelszzz- Haha. I know it may be a little soon, but do you maybe wanna come over and spend the night? Maybe we can talk more about you and Troy._

_PayPay- Haha, yeah, that sounds great. Be there in a few, k._

_Kelszzz- Can't wait. I'll get the junk food and sappy movies ready._

_PayPay- Haha, brilliant. See ya soon Kels._

_----_

_FroBro- TROY!!!!!_

_Wildcat14- What?!?!_

_FroBro- Nottin' I just wanted some attention._

_JazzSuare- Chad, get a life. _

_FroBro- Said the dude with the increidbly gay username._

_JazzSquare- Shar picked it out ok. I had no choise...fro bro. Now that's stupid._

_FroBro- Hey, no dissing the name._

_JazzSquare- Fine. You have stupid hair!!_

_FroBro- Well, you have a stupid face!!_

_Wildcat14- You guys are worse than an old married gay couple. ugh._

_FroBro- I can not believe you just called me gay._

_JazzSquare- And please, I could do sooo much better than Chad._

_Wildcat14- Well...true..._

_FroBro- Hey!! I am one sexy man!_

_JazzSquare- I'm sorry, but have you looked int he mirror lately? You're a poodle!_

_Wildcat14- This is Sharpay. Ryan, stop being mean, and Chad...stop being dumb._

_FroBro- Troy, tell you're girlfriend to be nice to me._

_JazzSquae- Good luck with that. She's my twin and she's still mean to me._

_Wildcat14- That's cuz you can be stupid-Shar_

_JazzSqare- Case and point._

_Wildcat14- Sorry guys, but uh...me and Sahr have some "Things" to do. Ryan, I wouldn't wait up for her. Later._

_**Wildcat14 has signed out**_

_JazzSquare- That is disgusting!!! That's my sister!!!!_

_FroBro- I still say your screen name is gay..._

_JazzSquare- And I still say your face is gay..._

_----_

_Aren't they lovely? Sreiously, I just love Chad and Ryan. Anyways, let me know what you htought of this chappy._

_Please review._

_-Peace!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

A/N- I was getting kind of bored, as were you I'm sure, of just the simple conversations each time so I put a little more drama into it. Enjoy.

---

_**PayPay- Sharpay**_

_**Gabster- Gabriella**_

_**JazzSquare- Ryan**_

_**FroBro-Chad**_

_**Wildcat14-Troy**_

_**TayMac-Taylor**_

_**Kelszzz-Kelsi**_

_**JayMan-Jason**_

_**BakerBoy-Zeke**_

_----_

_JayMan- Hey Shar._

_PayPay- Um...hey_

_JayMan- Can I talk to you really quick?_

_PayPay- Sure._

_JayMan- Ok, first, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for everything I did to you. Second, I'm glad you and Troy are together. I know he really cares about you. And third, I was kinda hoping that maybe, if you wanted to, we could be friends?_

_PayPay- Friends?_

_JayMan- Yeah, that is if you can forgive me. I know I made a big mistake and I'm really sorry for it. But I just want the chance to be your friend._

_PayPay- Yeah, I think being friends would be good._

_JayMan- Great. Now there's just one more thing I need to ask._

_PayPay- Yeah?_

_JayMan- You and Kelsi made up right?_

_PayPay- Yeah._

_JayMan- Ok, don't get mad at me, but...would u be really angry if I asked her out?_

_PayPay- I thought you guys were already going out._

_JayMan- Nope. But I want to._

_PayPay- Then tell her! I know she likes you. And I'm fine with it. I just want to see you two happy._

_JayMan- You're the greatest shar. U really are. Thanks._

_PayPay-No problem._

_**BakerBoy has signed in**_

_BakerBoy- Hey guys._

_JayMan- Hey. Sup man?_

_BakerBoy- Not much. U?_

_JayMan- I was just about to get off. I gotta go make a call to Kelsi._

_PayPay- Good for you._

_JayMan- Ha, thanks Shar._

_BakerBoy- Well, I guess I'll see you at practice tomorrow then?_

_JayMan- Bright and early. See you guys._

_PayPay- Bye._

_BakerBoy- Laterz._

_**JayMan has signed out**_

_BakerBoy- So everything cool with you and Jason now?_

_PayPay- Yup._

_BakerBoy- And you and Troy...?_

_PayPay- We're together._

_BakerBoy- Wow. Where the hell have I been??_

_PayPay- Lol, obvoiusly under a rock or something, haha._

_BakerBoy- I guess so. _

_---_

_TayMac- So...I was thinking A walk to remember._

_Gabster- We do that every movie night._

_Kelszzz- How about a Jane Austin movie?_

_Gabster- Who?_

_Kelszzz- Nevermind._

_PayPay- How about the Titanic?_

_TayMac- Too overdone._

_PayPay- The notebook._

_Gabster- Even worse._

_PayPay- Then I'm out of ideas here people._

_JazzSquare- How about something where someone gets blown up?_

_Gabster- Not happening._

_FroBro- How about a horror flick?_

_TayMac- Yeah, right._

_JayMan- Band camp!_

_Kelszzz- No way. It was stupid the first time, it'll be stupid now._

_JayMan- Scary movie?_

_TayMac- Just as bad._

_Wildcat14- Well, I have no clue._

_JazzSquare- Me either._

_FroBro- My head's a blank._

_TayMac- When is it not Chad?_

_FroBro- Okay, that hurt!_

_PayPay- Moving on...how about something romantic?_

_JazzSqare- No!_

_FroBro- No!_

_Wildcat14- No!_

_JayMan- Hell no!_

_PayPay- You guys are horrible._

_Wildcat14- Sorry baby, but it's a guy thing._

_Gabster- Fine. We'll get a comedy then. Everyone happy?_

_Kelszzz- Fine by me._

_PayPay- Hey Ry?_

_JazzSquare- What?_

_PayPay- Did you hear something down stairs? R u in your room or lap top?_

_JazzSquare- My room. I thought that was you. Didn't you just slam the door?_

_PayPay- No, it wasn't me. _

_JazzSqure- Um, Shar, look out the window and be quite!_

_PayPay- Oh, shit!_

_**PayPay has signed out**_

_**JazzSquare has signed out**_

_Gabster- Omg, what just happened?!_

_Wildcat14- Idk. I'm going over there to find out._

_FroBro- I'll come with. We'll meet you guys at Tay's. _

_TayMac- K, be careful guys._

_FroBro- We will. Later._

_Wildcat14- We'll try to be there soon. Bye._

_**Wildcat14 has signed out**_

_**FroBro has signed out**_

_TayMac- Guys, I really don't like the sound of this._

_Gabster- Me either._

_Kelszzz- I'm trying to call Shar now but there's no answer._

_JayMan- She always answers her phone though._

_Gabster- This can't be good._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter seven

A/N- We're getting near teh end here. And just an fyi, this is a couple months after Troy first told Sharpay he loved her. Just so you have a better idea of the time frame here.

----

_**PayPay- Sharpay**_

_**Gabster- Gabriella**_

_**JazzSquare- Ryan**_

_**FroBro-Chad**_

_**Wildcat14-Troy**_

_**TayMac-Taylor**_

_**Kelszzz-Kelsi**_

_**JayMan-Jason**_

_**BakerBoy-Zeke**_

---

_Wildcat14- Just say it again. One more time._

_PayPay- Nope, sorry._

_Wildcat14- Please. Pretty please with a cherry on top._

_PayPay- Instead of a cherry, how 'bout a kiss?_

_Wildcat14- I wish I could, but kissing htrough ocmputer doesn't work so well, my love. _

_PayPay- Too bad then._

_Wildcat14- Well if you say it then maybe I'll come over to give you your kiss._

_PayPay- hmm......_

_Wildcat14- Come on. Please!!!_

_PayPay- I don't know. U might have to do somethign special for me._

_Wildcat14- Like what? Ooh, I got the perfect idea. Hang on a sec._

_PayPay- K._

_Pay'sMan- What do you think of the new name?_

_PayPay- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

_Pay'sMan- I didn't thik it was so funny._

_PayPay- It's hilarious!!!_

_Pay'sMan- Just say it before I lose all sense of what being a man means._

_PayPay- haha. Okay, fine. I love you. _

_Pay'sMan- Aw, I love you too._

_PayPay- Good, now what about my kiss?_

_Pay'sMan- Hmm...._

_PayPay- Troy Bolton!_

_Pay'sMan- Just joking. I'll be over in ten._

_----_

_JazzSquare- Hey Gabs._

_Gabster- Hey, how ya feeling?_

_JazzSquare- Ok, I guess. I'm sitll kinda banged up though._

_Gabster- Yeah. I'm just glad you and Shar are alright._

_JazzSquare- Me too. I'm just happy it's me in the hospital and not Shar._

_Gabster- She was pretty upset. Really upset._

_JazzSquare- I know, but rather me being hurt rather than her._

_Gabster- Ur a good brother._

_JazzSquare- Thanks. So...I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over?_

_Gabster- To the hospital?_

_JazzSquare- I know it's not that romantic, but we can get a movie and watch it here. _

_Gabster- It sounds great. I can bring ice cream._

_JazzSquare- Sounds good to me. So I'll see you soon?_

_Gabster- Yup, bye Ry._

_---_

_FroBro- Heya Shar._

_PayPay- Hey. Troy says hi._

_FroBro- Oh, loser boys there, huh?_

_PayPay- Hey now!!! Not cool.-Troy_

_FroBro- Ur not cool._

_PayPay- Ooh, burn. -Shar_

_FroBro- See, even your gf agrees._

_PayPay- Well, actually, she's not really my gf anymore. -Troy_

_FroBro- What? Don't joke._

_PayPay- I'm not. She's not my girlfriend anymore._

_FroBro- What?! What happened?! Shar, is he lieing._

_PayPay- Yeah, he is Chad. He's being completly serious. -Shar_

_---_

_Ha, cliff hanger. I love those. Let me know what you think._

_Oh, and the last chapter may be the next chapter. I think it will be but if you guys think you want it I'm considering doing a sequal. Let me know._

_Please review._

_-Peace!_


End file.
